


Smudge

by MiyuTanemura



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 15:26:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11107392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiyuTanemura/pseuds/MiyuTanemura
Summary: Natsu sure is having fun painting Gray...





	Smudge

**Author's Note:**

> Loosely based on a [chapter](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10674759/chapters/23970747) from my fic, Scattered Leaves.  
> Unbetaed and written pretty late at night. Be warned.

The silence that fell between both mages was companionable, with a hint of anticipation.

The only sounds were their breathing - getting heavier with each moment that passed - the sound of the brush being dipped in the ink and the soft noise it made as inky paths were brushed against Gray's skin.

"That better not be weird." Gray admonished after a while, feeling as the brush strokes were getting too much into _delicate_ places.

"Your trust in me is great." Natsu replied cheekily, intentionally taking the brush _lower_.

"Natsu! I swear, if you-!" Gray started but he was suddenly turned around to lay in his back, mouth being silenced as lips pressed against his.

As they broke apart from the heated kiss, Gray scowled.

"Shit. Now it's all dirty with the ink!"

"Don't worry, I'll burn the sheets after." Natsu replied with a shit-eating grin. "Now, can I?"

"You sure know how to sweet talk, huh?" Gray said sarcastically, rolling his eyes. "What about the lube?"

Natsu grinned and straightened up, sitting on his haunches. He took a tube from his pocket 

"Right here!" He said cheerily as he squeezed some onto his fingers.

"You're eager..." Gray said with a snort.

"Why wouldn't I be? You're here with me!" Natsu replied with a seriousness that clashed a bit with his usual cheerful disposition. But he started prepping Gray so he was a bit distracted to follow his thoughts.

"Enough!" Gray grumbled, lifting a leg so that he could kick Natsu in his side. "C'mon, hurry up."

"Who's the eager one now?" Natsu asked but before giving a chance for Gray to reply he thrust into the hard body underneath him.

Gray  had taken a breath to reply but it whooshed all out in a strangled gasp.

As Natsu started moving Gray held onto Natsu's hair and pulled him into a scorching kiss. Natsu had to break the kiss to let a string of swears as his hands were slipping because of the ink on Gray's skin. Gray laughed and curled his legs around Natsu's waist, his arms curling around the other's neck.

Natsu was able to finally secure his position, starting to pound happily into Gray.

As they were approaching their peak, Natsu quickly curled his hand around Gray's dick and started stroking it in counterpoint to his thrusts.

Gray raked his fingers on Natsu's back, making Natsu still, suddenly. Gray felt the warmth filling him. A few more squeezes and he was coming all over his chest.

They slumped together into the small palet where Natsu had decided to paint the sigils into Gray, catching their breath.

"That was different." Natsu said after a while, as he slipped from Gray.

Gray opened his mouth to reply, opening his eyes - which had fallen closed moments before - but ended up laughing.

"What?" Natsu asked, puzzled.

Gray raised a hand until he was touching Natsu's cheek.

"You're all smudged with the ink." Gray said, amused. "Anyway, let's go clean up? I'm all dirty now."

"As if you didn't like it." Natsu replied cheekily.

He got a slap on his arm for his troubles.

"Next time you have a conversation like this with Lucy, I'm gonna kick your ass."

"Ah! You wish, ice brain!"

"You can bet, flame breath!"

They kept bickering on their way to the bathroom.


End file.
